


What's A Size Queen?

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What's A Size Queen?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

Sam nudges Kevin’s shoulder, “How about you take a break?”

Kevin looks up, wiping at his eyes blearily, “I can’t.  I need to keep working on this.”  He gestures at the tablet with a quick jut of his chin, leaning over it again, his forehead resting on an upturned palm.

“You’re gonna go blind if you keep at that.”

Kevin scoffs and mutters, “I’m pretty sure you’re thinking of something else there, Winchester.”

Sam chuckles, “What would you know about that?”

Kevin lifts his head to scowl at him, “I _am_ a guy, you know.”  Sam grins and takes a sip out of his water bottle, lips wrapping around it like Kevin wished they’d wrap around something else.  - _Whoa, what the hell?  That’s Sam Winchester you’re ogling, boy.  He’d snap you in half if he knew what you were thinking. -_ Kevin clears his throat and snarks, “I do have urges, you know.”

“Oh, _really_?”  Sam sits forward and sets the water bottle down on the floor, “Do tell.”

Kevin ducks his head, “I…well…you know, that’s private.”

Sam stands up and crosses the room.  He pushes the tablet aside and sits on the table edge, hand lifting his chin, “Anything that I can help you with?”  Kevin’s eyes widen and when Sam’s thumb drags over his bottom lip, he gladly opens his mouth, sucking on the digit eagerly.  “Oral fixation, Kevvy?”

The younger man whines in his throat and admits, “Little bit, yeah.”  Sam pulls his thumb free and stands, twisting a hand in Kevin’s t-shirt to pull him up and Kevin willingly goes, both arms wrapping around Sam’s neck when the older man crushes their mouths together.  He doesn’t even realize the needy little moans are his until Sam growls out his name before lifting him up.  Kevin’s legs instinctively wrap around Sam’s waist, “Holy shit, you’re strong.”

Sam laughs.  He walks down the short hallway to the bedroom and tosses him down on the bed rather unceremoniously.  “Well…if you don’t like it, I can always stop.” 

Kevin sits up and tugs his t-shirt up over his head, flinging it aside, “I never said I didn’t like it.”

“Are you a size queen, Kevin?”  The blush flares across his cheeks and he sucks in a breath when Sam pushes him onto his back.  The hunter bends to lick at his belly and Kevin fists both hands in the covers by his hips.  “You like being manhandled in bed, little boy?”  There’s a small bite to one hip and he flinches, trying to pull away, but Sam drags him back down, “Oh no.  You’re not going anywhere.”  Sam’s hands hook in the waistband of his underwear and their eyes meet as the fabric is pulled down.  Kevin swallows hard.  “Relax.”  Sam licks a stripe up the underside of his cock and Kevin is gone, head dropping back onto the mattress.  “There you go.  Just…enjoy it.”

Sam is mouthing down the length of his dick and Kevin swallows a moan, eyebrows pressing together tightly.  His hips buck when Sam wraps his lips around the head, sucking on him gently, but they only buck once before both of Sam’s hands are holding them down.  If Kevin is honest, the fact that he knows he can’t move, if Sam doesn’t want him to, is a _huge_ turn-on.  Fact of the matter, he’s wondered what it would be like to have Sam pin him to the bed and force him to take whatever he can dish out…although it wouldn’t _really_ be by force.  Kevin will gladly take anything Sam Winchester doles out.  Anything.

The feel of Sam’s lips gliding down to wrap around the base of his cock make Kevin’s eyes roll back into his head.  His jaw snaps shut and his breath hisses out through his teeth as Sam bobs up and down on his length, tongue swirling around him as he does.  Kevin lifts his head and nearly swallows his tongue when he realizes Sam is watching him, hazel eyes hooded as he sucks him down once more.  He whispers his name and tries to thrust up into that warmth, but Sam’s too strong and Kevin whimpers at the bite of the hunter’s fingers on his hips; he’ll have bruises there for sure.  Kevin licks his lips, head falling back onto the mattress because Sam’s mouth feels so good, way better than he imagined.  His back arches up off the mattress at the feel of Sam swallowing around him, the muscles of the man’s throat fluttering around the head of his cock and then the sensation is gone. 

Kevin struggles to lift his head.  Sam is smiling at him around the ridge of his dick, lips spit-slick and swollen.  “I was going to make you come, but I decided against it.”  He must have made a noise, because Sam is crawling over him and holy crap he’s huge.  “Don’t worry, you’ll still come…just not yet.”  Kevin melts into the hunter’s kiss, lips parting under the onslaught.  He whines when Sam lifts his head, “You ever done this before, Kevin?  With a guy, I mean.”

He shakes his head and whispers hoarsely, “But I want to.  With you, I mean.”

Sam smirks and sits back on his heels, unbuckling his belt, “Be careful what you wish for.”  The other man’s fingers fascinate Kevin as they work the leather belt loose and then move to the button fly of the jeans below.  He swallows, thick and painful, at the sight of Sam pushing the jeans off his hips.  The hunter slips from the bed to undress, stepping out of the jeans and underwear in a few seconds and Kevin can’t help it; he stares.  He’s still staring when Sam climbs back onto the bed, bottle of lube in hand.  “Sit up.”  Kevin snaps out of his cock-daze and frowns at Sam.  “Sit up so I can,” Sam holds up the lube and waves it in front of his face and Kevin blushes.

He reaches for the bottle, muttering under his breath, “I can do it.”

Sam moves the lube out of his reach and repeats quietly, “Sit up.”  This time, Kevin does, moving up onto his knees and lets Sam maneuver him onto his lap.  A nervous laugh bubbles up and Sam arches a brow, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.  Just nervous, I guess.”  He shivers at the feel of the lube drip down the crack of his ass and leans into Sam’s chest, hips rocking back and forth.  “It’s gonna hurt isn’t it?  Your dick, I mean.” 

He’s got to hand it to Sam; the hunter pulls no punches, “Yeah.  At first it will.”  Kevin gasps at the feel of Sam’s finger pressing on his hole and forces himself to relax.  “I’ll go slow.  Until you’re used to it.”  Sam smiles and kisses him, “Then I’m fucking you wide open.”  Kevin shivers, eyes widening at the feel of Sam’s finger breaching him.  His hips jerk forwards and Sam’s finger presses back in, burning as it sinks further.  “Relax, Kevin.  It hurts more if you clench.” Kevin blows out a shaky breath and shudders at the feel of Sam’s finger working in and out slowly.  “There you go.”

The other man’s encouragement is helping and before long Kevin is begging, “Please, Sam, I need more.  I want more, please.”  He muffles a ragged groan against Sam’s neck, hands clutching at those broad shoulders in his needy desperation.  A split-second later, Kevin’s head tosses back and suddenly he’s pushing at Sam’s shoulders, writhing to try and get away from the burn of Sam pushing into him.  Tears spring into his eyes, “Oh God!  Stop!  Please!” 

Sam’s right arm wraps around his waist, pinning their bodies together, left hand reaching up to grab ahold of his short hair, “Quit moving.  Kevin, STOP!”  There’s a sharp tug on his hair and Kevin’s head is wrenched back so their eyes can meet, “The more you squirm, the worse it is.  Now quit moving and relax.  It’ll get better.  I promise.”  Sam’s words waft over his lips and Kevin opens his mouth, earning a gentle kiss from the hunter.  “There you go…” The death-grip on his hair is released and Sam shifts to press their foreheads together, that same hand sliding down to rub over the outside of his thigh, “Now relax your legs.”  Kevin whines in his throat and Sam whispers, “I got you.  I’m not going to just let you drop down.”  The arm around his waist tightens as if to reassure him and slowly Kevin relaxes.

True to his word, Sam eases him down slowly, giving him plenty of time to adjust; the distraction of Sam’s kisses probably helps more than he realizes.  By the time Kevin’s brain catches up with his body, he’s fully seated in the other man’s lap and Sam is thrusting up into him slowly.  “Y-you’re m-moving.”

Sam grins and nods, “Mmm hmm.”  The hunter kisses him, both hands smoothing down on either side of his spine, “You didn’t even realize it, did you?”  Kevin shakes his head.  “Good.”  The wicked little grin that curls Sam’s lip makes him shudder; as do his words, “ _This_ you _will_ feel.”  Kevin has a moment to prepare and then Sam is lifting him up and lowering him again, the fullness easing before multiplying.  The movement itself isn’t too much, but when the head of Sam’s cock hits something inside him… _that’s_ when Kevin’s brain short-circuits.  He takes a breath to speak, but each thrust of Sam’s hips takes his breath away and before long, he’s just making little mewling noises into the other man’s mouth.

Kevin is a writhing mass of want, his hips rocking to meet Sam’s.  The taller man’s fingers are locked tight under his ass, holding his ass open for each brutal thrust.  Their bodies are sliding against each other and Kevin’s vision is hazy, blurring as he races towards his completion.   Faintly, he hears Sam’s voice, “Look at me!”  And with one final snap of the other man’s hips, Kevin is falling headlong into the abyss.  His world explodes into a million fragments and he’s almost 100% sure that he passes out because the next thing Kevin remembers is the feel of Sam emptying into him with groan.

“That was…”

“Mmm hmm.”

Kevin shifts slightly, wincing at the pull of his muscles, “Sam?”

Sam’s voice is a muffled, “Hmm?"

“What’s a size queen?”

The hunter mumbles into his neck, “A guy who prefers well-endowed men.”  Kevin lifts his head to glare at him.  “What?”

He ducks his head into Sam’s neck and mutters into that wonderfully tanned, sweaty skin, “Nothing.”

Sam pinches his ass; the resulting movement hinting to Kevin just how sore he’ll be when Sam pulls out.  The hunter smirks at the look on his face, “Tell me.

“Nothing.”  Sam arches a brow at him.  “I was thinking that, no, I’m not a size-queen.”  Hazel eyes narrow in disbelief before Kevin smirks at him and says, “I’m a Sam-queen.”  The younger Winchester stares at him for a few heartbeats and finally tosses his head back in laughter.


End file.
